La promesa cumplida
by maxur
Summary: una posible continuación al juego ib basada en el final "promesa de reunión" donde el amor empieza a surgir en esta historia con la pareja Ib Garry
1. Juntos De Nuevo

**nota de autor:**

este es mi primera historia para este sitio y la hice basada en otra que leí pero que al parecer no continuaba actualmente no entiendo mucho ya que todas las opciones están en ingles y solo se lo básico así que acepto criticas de todo tipo y agradezco ayuda para entender mejor como se publica y trabaja en esta pagina espero que les guste este fanfic basado en el famoso(no tanto) juego ib y su final "promesa de reunión"

advertencia:no e jugado el juego así que mi información sobre lo que pasa se limita a lo que vi en videos

ib no me pertenece a mi (ojala lo hiciera) si no que a su respectivo creador

y ahora que ya tengo todo para no arriesgarme a infligir reglas

**Disfruten de la historia**

había pasado una semana desde el incidente en el mundo de guertena y garry había iniciado su _nueva vida _tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido había arreglado su casa para que fuera mas colorida ahora tenia una vida feliz y tranquila y cada cierto tiempo miraba el pañuelo de ib para reanimarse ahora con calma y mucha paz se decidió a buscar a ib pero... no sabia como!

garry: ahora como puedo encontrar a ib...(tuvimos que haber planificado fecha o algo...pero tal ves pueda estar en...)

garry salio a la calle con su nueva chaqueta que había comprado días antes puesto que la que antes usaba estaba muy rasgada pero aun así la conservaba como recuerdo de esa aventura, garry llego a la puerta de una exposición que pensaba nunca mas visitar

garry:... nunca pensé volver a este lugar

garry entro con miedo a la exposición de guertena y subió las escaleras y empeso a mirar el retrato de "el colgado" como había echo la primera ves

garry:antes veía esto con otro ojos.. ahora no se si escapar

de pronto un escalofrió recorrio la espalda de garry cuando sintió un toque en su espalda y giro con miedo y gran rapides viendo algo que no esperaba ver

garry: un momento...ib?!

ib:hola garry

hay estaba la niña la pequeña ib que en esa semana no había cambiado para nada

garry:cuando tiempo ib

ib: sabia que te encontraría aquí

garry: as estado viniendo muy seguido?

ib: esta es la primera ves al parecer es una suerte que justo nos encontramos

?: mary...

de pronto tanto garry como ib les recorrió un miedo inmenso al escuchar esas palabras aun no podían olvidar a la demente de mary que por poco los mata de no ser porque ellos lo hicieron antes...para su suerte solo era un apreciador del arte que visitaba la galería viendo la pintura...la pintura de mary

garry: esa es...?!

ib:salgamos de aquí garry

tanto ib como garry salieron rápido con miedo... la pintura de mary estaba en la galería pero... no la habían quemado? eso era lo raro

ib: no estaba muerta?!

garry:"todo el tiempo que pasaste aquí se perderá" si es cierto lo que se decía hay entonces mary nunca fue quemada

ib: entonces puede volver?

garry: por lo que tengo entendido mientras no entremos al mundo de guertena ella solo es un dibujo ademas aunque pudiera venir aquí no nos recordaría... ¿verdad?

ib:solo no volvamos hay otra ves

garry:tienes razón no quiero que eso se repita

mientras garry decía eso un sujeto en traje de payaso pasaba repartiendo volantes para un nuevo parque que había aparecido

ib:mira garry

garry:"nuevo parque de atracciones inauguración mañana a las 5:00 pm descuento infantil" se ve interesante

ib: me llevas?

garry: y tus padres?

ib:mi padre salio de viaje de trabajo con mi madre y me tuve con quedar por la escuela me esta cuidando mi abuela

garry: que padres tan irresponsables

ib: oye! son mis padres!

al escuchar esto garry pensó que había echo enojar a la pequeña

garry: lo siento ib...no era mi intención...

antes de terminar ib se estaba riendo a carcajadas

ib: era una broma, yo nunca me enfadaría contigo

garry: no me asustes así!

ib: jajaja vamos no te enojes

garry: y tu abuela no puede llevarte al parque?

ib: ella solo duerme después de las 3 y antes de eso no ase mas que sentarse en una silla

garry: pero no creo que pueda...

ib: por favor garry solo un día

ante la insistencia de la pequeña garry no tuvo otra opción que aceptar la propuesta

garry: de acuerdo te llevare al parque

ib: siiiiiii!

garry:bueno ahora que

ib: ahora debo ir al veterinario

garry: problemas de mascota?

ib: no tengo mascota, voy al veterinario a buscar una

_**continuara...**_

lamento cortar aquí pero no quiero terminar todo en un solo cap XD espero que les aya gustado mi primer fic (no es mi primera historia pero es la primera que es fanfic y que publico en una pagina asta ahora solo tengo algunas que ise en mi cuaderno mientras me aburría en la escuela) acepto criticas de todo tipo(menos con insultos que no conozca XD) y consejos de todo tipo ademas que si se puede que me ayuden a descubrir mas funciones y como se publican las noticias sobre el escritor (si quiero informar atrasos en publicaciones que cosas planeo hacer etc etc)

el siguiente cap posiblemente lo aga ya sea mañana en una semana o incluso un mes XD (mas probable una semana) todo depende de como me valla y si resivo los consejos que busco pero espero que mi historia les alla gustado XD los veo luego...bueno ustedes a mi...de echo me leen... luego pienso en mi despedida personalisada XD


	2. La Tienda

**la tienda**

Garry e ib salían del veterinario con una caja que contenía la nueva mascota de ib obviamente esta tenia agujeros

ib: gracias garry

garry: de nada pero...

ib: pero que?

garry: que mascota compraste?

ib: un conejo

garry: un conejo?

ib: si, como los que habían en la galería

ib abrió la caja y saco a su nuevo conejo para mostrárselo a garry

garry: es muy bonito...pero no crees que te traerá malos recuerdos

ib: cuanto te encontré después de separarnos estabas rodeado de conejos... el me recordara que al fin estamos juntos...

garry:0.0

el comentario de ib sonrojo a garry quien desvió la mirada tratando de evitar que se notara el color de sus mejillas

garry: n-no tienes que llegar a casa antes que despierte tu abuela?

la pequeña no era tonta y avía entendido perfectamente que avía avergonzado al pelimorado

ib: antes quiero que me lleves a un lugar

garry: a cual?

ib: es un secreto

garry siguió a la pequeña de ojos rojos asía una tienda un tanto lejana donde entraron

mecerá: ib! hola como estas

ib :muy bien sony

garry: conoces a la vendedora?

sony: 0.0 tu no seras garry verdad?

garry: eh? si...como sabe mi nombre?

ib: me-mejor vamos a buscar una mesa

garry: cierto, yo me encargo si quieren sigan ablando

el chico de cabello morado se alejo asiendo a ib lanzar un suspiro de alivio

sony: así que el es el chico que...

ib: po-por favor no lo menciones cerca de el -dijo la pequeña sonrojada como tomate

sony: jijiji descuida yo me encargare de ayudarte

la mecerá le guiño un ojo a ib y luego se alejo asiendo a la pequeña preocuparse de que podría hacer esa señora para "ayudar" a ib

ib: cielos...

garry: hollé ib ven de una ves

garry llamo a ib quien reacciono acercándose a la mesa donde esperaba garry

garry: vienes mucho aquí?

ib: desde que salí de hay vengo aquí

garry: porque lo ases?

ib: porque...

antes que la pequeña pudiera terminar la frase la mecerá apareció con 2 platos de macarrones y una malteada de doble sorbete (romántico no XD)

ib: solo pedí macarrones

sony: la malteada va de cuenta de la casa

la mecerá se alejo con una sonrisa no sin antes susurrarle una palabras a ib que la puso sonrojada por un segundo

garry:macarrones?...ya veo...por eso venias...no pensé que recordaras eso

ib:yo nunca...podría olvidar lo

el comentario de ib tenso un poco las cosas asiendo a garry pensar que decir

garry: como piensas llamar a tu conejo?

ib:no lo se

ib saco la caja donde aun estaba su conejo el cual se abia dormido

garry:para empesar debemos saber si es macho o hembra

el comentario de garry hizo sonrojar a la joven ella tal ves fuera joven pero sabia muy bien cual era la diferencia

ib:segun el veterinario era hembra

garry:no se que ponerle

ib:...que tal...mary

garry casi se enoja con el comentario de ib

garry: no recuerdas todo lo que nos hizo pasar!

ib:si pero...no puedo dejar de pensar que tal ves... hubiéramos podido salir todos juntos

garry entendió rápidamente que ib aun se sentía culpable de la muerte de mary y no podía culparla, el sentía lo mismo aunque no lo admitiera

garry:ok...asi que mary...es un bonito nombre

ib sonrio ante el comentario de garry y empeso a comer sus macarrones con mucha alegria

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/(esto significa cambio de escena)

tanto ib como garry terminaron de comer y salieron por la puerta despues de pagar la cuenta

sony: vuelvan pronto...*suspiro*

la camarera limpio la mesa donde ib y garry abian comido y llevo la malteada que no abia sido tocada devuelta a la cocina

**En la Calle**

garry e ib caminaban por las calles asta llegar a una casa estándar pero a la vez inclinada a la clase alta (siempre me imagine la familia de ib con dinero XD)

garry:asi que esta es tu casa

ib: te invitaría a pasar pero mi abuela aun esta adentro

garry:...

ib:..garry?

garry:...

ib: garry!

garry salto del susto mientras volvia en si

garry: perdón ib

ib: en que pensabas?

garry: de lo graciosa que es la vida

garry apunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja asía la casa que estaba justo enfrente de la de ib que esta era estándar inclinada a la clase baja (siempre me imagine a garry pobre XD)

ib: que pasa con esa casa?

garry: hay es donde vivo

ib: que!

al parecer el destino estaba jugando con ellos al decirles que abian sido vecinos todo el tiempo

_**Continuara...**_

_**Nota del autor:**_

lamento detenerlo aqui pero me gusta aser cortos los capitulos y este ya estaba dejando de serlo XD para aclarar las casas de ib y garry son normales solo que la de ib tiene 2 pisos(y muy bien decorada y pintada) y la de garry le falta un poco de pintura asi que ninguno es ni pobre ni completamente rico (aunque me ubiera gustado volver millonaria a ib XD) en esta historia trate de centrarme mas en los sentimientos (ya que el primero la relacion de los dos parecia de padre y de hija amorosa) para el proximo capitulo tengo preparada una sorpresa asi que no se lo pierdan XD

nos leemos luego...mejor sigo pensando en mi despedida XD


	3. El Sueño

**Nota del autor:**

estoy probando una nueva forma de redacción que me aconsejo una escritora amiga mía que me permite comentar en plena historia espero que les guste (ahora las acciones y el dialogo serán separados por un guion(no todas las acciones serán separadas así solo las que crea convenientes))

**El Sueño**

Garry trataba de dormir pero cada ves que cerraba los ojos la imagen de ib aparecía en su mente

garry:...que me pasa...ib es solo una niña pero...

garry quedo dormido antes de poder terminar la frase

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

ib y garry estaban sentados en una banca del parque de atracciones mientras ib comía un helado y garry no le apartaba los ojos de encima (pedofilo XD)

garry:...

ib:...que pasa? - dijo la pequeña al ver como la miraba garry - quieres un poco?

la pequeña acerco su helado a la boca de garry asustando un poco al chico

garry:eh... - el pobre no podía dejar de pensar en que ib había estado comiendo del helado ante - no, descuida

ib: no me mientas, vi como mirabas

garry:...ok

garry estaba apunto de probar el helado cuando este se derrite y le cae en la ropa (pobre garry casi le dan de comer en la boca XD)

ib: lo siento

garry: descuida

el joven saco el pañuelo de ib que aun conservaba en el bolsillo y se limpio la mancha

garry: vez, ya estoy limpio - garry e quedo quieto un rato pensando asta que ib lo saco del trance

ib: garry vamos a la montaña rusa

garry: a cual?

ib: esa!

ib apunto a la montaña mas grande que asusto un poco a garry

garry: me-mejor vamos a la montaña pequeña - dijo tratando de no parecer un cobarde

ib: vamos a la grande ! - ib inflo sus mejillas en señal de queja de la manera que normalmente asen los niños(en muchos animes vi que asían eso y me pareció gracioso ver a ib hacerlo XD)

garry:...pero si mejor...

ib: NO! yo quiero ir a la grande - dijo la pequeña interrumpiendo a garry

garry:...ok...vamos a la grande

ib: SI!

ambos se formaron en la fila para la montaña rusa

ib: esto sera divertido, ¿verdad garry?

garry:...- garry no podía hablar, tenia mucho miedo para hacerlo

ib:...tal ves tengamos que ir a la montaña pequeña - dijo la pequeña dándose cuenta del miedo del joven

garry: descuida no tengas miedo- el joven no podía dejar que la pequeña se diera cuenta del miedo

ambos subieron a la montaña rusa la cual espeso a subir y subir un muy buen rato

ib:garry...

garry: que pasa ib?

la pequeña recostó su cabeza en el pecho de garry asiendo a este sonrojarse

ib: prométeme que nunca me dejaras

la pequeña empezó a acercar su cabeza a la del joven con la intención de besarle

garry:ib...

el joven se dejo llevar y acerco su cabeza a la de ella cuando de pronto

ib:GARRY!

el pobre joven despertó sudoroso al parecer todo avía sido un sueño... o tal ves no todo

ib: puedes...alejarte un poco

el joven estaba rodeando a ib con sus brazos y con al cara muy cerca de ella (como en el sueño que casi se besan XD)

garry:IB!

garry se separo rápidamente de la pequeña que estaba roja como tomate y rápidamente le dio la espalda antes de terminar del mismo color

garry:qu-que ases aquí?!

ib:n-no salias así que vine a buscarte y... me llamaste en tus sueños... creí que tenias una pesadilla... trate de despertarte pero... me abrazaste y...

la pequeña estaba muy sonrojada como para dar mas detalles

garry: espérame abajo necesito cambiarme ropa

la pequeña bajo mientras el joven trataba de relajarse , después de un sueño así no podía pensar claramente

garry: no puedo creer que soñé algo así

mientras el buscaba que ponerse una sombre misteriosa observaba por la ventana

¿?¿?:...

_**Continuara...**_

_**Nota del autor:**_

espero que les aya gustado la nueva redacción y agradezco a kyugohanin (yo le digo kyu XD) por aconsejarme esta nueva forma de escribir y ayudarme a mejorar mis historias y otro a pabloignacio (me da flojera escribir todo el user XD) por los reviews y los consejos para la despedida personalizada (no usare ninguna pero igual se agradece XD) y ahora mi despedida personalisada

**_nos leemos en el próximo capitulo_**


End file.
